The Reason
by DalitAninha
Summary: Catherine percebe tarde que Lou Vartann é a razão dos seus sorrisos...


Vartann jogava sozinho, com fones de ouvido, esperando seus parceiros de basquete. Arremessava incansavelmente. Parecia estar com raiva. E não era para menos. Catherine, mais uma vez, se mostrou rude, e dessa vez, na frente da equipe.

*Flashback On*

_Estavam toda a equipe de CSI's em uma cafeteria. Era final de turno. Brass e Vartann tinham se reunido à trupe._

_GS: Por favor, uma cama! Estou morto, com o perdão do trocadilho._  
_NS: Devo concordar. O caso em que ficamos foi tão complexo que teve uma hora que eu perdi a concentração._  
_LV: Foi bem complicado mesmo._  
_JB: O importante é que o culpado confessou._  
_GG: E as vezes, é somente isso que importa._  
_CW: Nem sempre. O bom também é ver os familiares das vitimas agradecendo._  
_GS: Por favor, um café quente! Estou com fome!_  
_NS: Você pode parar de reclamar?_  
_GS: É da minha personalidade, Nick._  
_GG: Eu e Sara vamos indo._  
_GS: Romance!_  
_SS: Cala a boca, Greg!_  
_LV: Não negue, mas é ótimo dormir com alguém te aquecendo os pés e o coração._  
_GG: É verdade._  
_GS: Vartann apaixonado?_  
_LV: Talvez._  
_CW: Devo dizer, dormir sozinho é ainda melhor. Você pode se esparramar na cama._  
_GS: Você prefere...?_  
_CW: Dormir sozinha, é claro. Dormir junto, acordar junto, ir trabalhar junto, é muito compromisso. E compromisso é o que eu não quero._

_Todos ficaram quietos. Eles sabiam do relacionamento de Catherine e Vartann, mas não imaginavam que Catherine pudesse ter falado aquilo na frente dele. Eles chegavam juntos e saiam juntos do trabalho. Vartann baixou a cabeça, com um misto de vergonha e decepção. Sua situação não ficou pior, porque seu celular tocou na hora._

_LV: Com licença. Vartann...ah, é você. Fala. - levantando da mesa, se afastando. - Ok, tá marcado. Hoje. Não, estou de folga. Quê? Não, eu teria, mas vou desmarcar. Vocês são mais importantes, a princípio. O quê? Agora? Vou para casa, estou saindo do trabalho. Não... passa lá, pega a bola e depois a gente se encontra. Ok. Até. -_

_Voltou a mesa, colocou o dinheiro do café e mais um adicional para a garçonete._

_LV: Desculpem, vou ter que sair mais cedo. Um amigo meu me espera. Até a vista!_  
_GG: Até._  
_GS: Bom descanso._  
_NS: Até, Vartann._

_Sara acenou a cabeça, assim como Brass. Catherine olhou para o detetive, que retornou friamente o olhar. Ninguém se atreveu a falar nada. Ela não se importou, continuou conversando, pensando que não tinha falado nada demais._

_Vartann entrou no carro e deu um soco no volante. Merda, de novo a mesma situação. Ele suportava quando ela fazia esses comentários entre os dois. Mas na frente da equipe ela nunca tinha feito isso. Até hoje. Ligou o carro e foi para em direção a sua casa. Mas pensou que Catherine iria fazer a mesma coisa. Era a última pessoa que ele queria ver hoje. Pegou a bola em sua casa, uma roupa mais confortável e a que ele usaria no jogo hoje e foi para a casa de John Anderson, seu amigo de longa data. Bateu na porta e logo John atendeu._

_JA: Lou? O que veio fazer aqui? Eu já ia para a sua casa._  
_LV: Eu preciso conversar com alguém, senão vou ter algum problema de saúde guardando isso para mim. Posso entrar?_  
_JA: Deve._

_Vartann entregou a bola para John e sentou pesadamente no sofá. Falou de tudo que tinha ocorrido. John conhecia Catherine, e tinha gostado dela. Achava que ela esperava por um relacionamento sério com Vartann. John percebeu que, logo depois de um casamento horrível, era a primeira vez que tinha visto o amigo com aquele brilho no olhar._

_JA: Lou, sinto muito por isso, cara._  
_LV: Eu também, John. Por isso eu peço: aquele quarto de hóspedes ainda existe por aqui?_  
_JA: Sim._  
_LV: Temo que ela vá para minha casa agora. Não quero conversar ou ver ela por agora. Preciso de um tempo para descansar e pensar um pouco. Posso descansar aqui?_  
_JA: Claro, Lou. Você é de casa. Sabe aonde tem tudo. Fique a vontade. Eu vou trabalhar, qualquer coisa, por favor, me ligue._  
_LV: Muito obrigado, John. Só você me salva. - abraçando o amigo. - _  
_JA: Você me abrigou da ultima vez, cara. Nada mais justo que eu faça isso por você. Vou indo agora, vou me atrasar. Até depois._

_John saiu de casa e deixou Vartann acomodado. O detetive tomou um banho, comeu algo da geladeira do amigo e se deitou na confortável cama de hóspedes. Tinha colocado seu telefone no silencioso, mas escutava o vibracal alucinado. Sabia que era Catherine e que ela estava atrás dele. Virou para o lado e dormiu. Estava cansado, fisica e emocionalmente. Acordou com John lhe cutucando._

_JA: Lou, acorda._  
_LV: Já está em casa, John?_  
_JA: Claro, são 7 da noite. Você dormiu o dia inteiro. Deveria estar muito cansado._  
_LV: Fisicamente estou melhor. Mas meu emocional e minha moral estão um trapo._  
_JA: Decidiu o que vai fazer?_  
_LV: Sim. É drástico, mas que se foda! Vou acabar o meu relacionamento com Catherine._  
_JA: Tem certeza disso? Digo, você nunca esteve tão feliz desde o início do seu namoro com Rachel._  
_LV: Infelizmente tenho certeza sim, John. Eu já sofri demais com Rachel, não quero que isso se repita com Cath. Eu a amo, mas..._  
_JA: Eu entendi. Aliás, ela me ligou hoje no trabalho._  
_LV: Catherine?_  
_JA: Sim. Estava atrás de você, desesperada. Perguntou se eu estava com você._  
_LV: O que você falou?_  
_JA: Que eu tinha falado com você antes de ir para o trabalho, e você tinha me dito que iria visitar sua irmã em Henderson. Que voltaria pela noite para o jogo._  
_LV: Valeu, por me encobrir, cara. _  
_JA: Você acha que..._  
_LV: Ela vai ir me ver. Isso é certo. Mas eu não sei se quero vê-la._  
_JA: Bom, isso é com você. Mas se apresse que temos que nos preparar. _  
_LV: Pode deixar. Acho que hoje eu preciso ir mais cedo para a quadra. Estou tão frustrado que vou ficar um pouco sozinho. Já me aqueço e esqueço um pouco disso._  
_JA: Vai tranquilo, Lou._

_Vartann se vestiu e foi para a quadra. Chegou meia hora mais cedo, pôs seus fones e decidiu arremessar um pouco..._

_*Flashback Off*_

Perdeu a conta de quantas cestas tinha feito. Arremessou muitas. Se aqueceu para o jogo tranquilamente. Enquanto os seus companheiros de time iam chegando, ele ia conversando. Por alguns momentos ele esqueceu do que estava sentindo, da agonia e angústia que sentia antes de começar a jogar. O time adversário chegou e com ele o seu "arqui-rival". Vartann virou para John, Liam Green, Alex e Samuel Finnegan, seus colegas que tinham chegado e falou:

LV: Mas que merda!  
JA: Ai, Cristo. Adam Baker vai jogar.  
LG: Cara, ele tem uma pequena fixação pelo Lou.  
AF: Pequena? Da última vez que Lou jogou, Adam só faltou se jogar na jugular dele.  
SF: Lou, se quiser ficar no banco...  
LV: Tá de brincadeira? Eu preciso jogar. E tenho uma ideia.  
JA: Fala.  
LV: Todos sabem em que posição eu jogo aqui, mas só vocês sabem que eu consigo jogar em qualquer posição. Posso trocar de posição. Eu estou me sentindo um pouco confiante sobre ficar como ala, ao invés de ficar como armador.  
JA: Você não é o mais alto para ficar como armador mesmo. Podemos improvisar o De La Cruz, agora, na tua posição.  
LG: Eu tô dentro.  
SF: De La Cruz chama falta. E você também. Lance livre, pelo menos, a gente garante.  
JA: É bom você estar motivado mesmo, Lou.  
LV: Essa decepção serviu para uma coisa. Eu fiquei com vontade de arrancar a cabeça do Baker.

Vartann saiu do bolinho e foi cumprimentar o time adversário, inclusive Adam Baker. Baker tinha, pelo menos, 1.90 de altura, e era forte. Qualquer tapa que você levasse, era pelo menos uns dois dias inconsciente.

AB: Lou Vartann. Fazia muito tempo que eu não te via.  
LV: É verdade, Baker.  
AB: Pronto para perder?  
LV: O jogo nem começou e você está cantando vitória?

Vartann riu, provocando a ira em Baker. Ele deu as costas e virou para o banco do seu time. John já tinha falado para o resto dos rapazes não falar sobre Catherine em momento algum do jogo. Eles se conversaram e entraram na quadra. Baker falou para Vartann: "De hoje você não escapa." Vartann retrucou: "Mal posso esperar!"  
O juiz apitou e o jogo começou bem. 10 segundos e Baker já tinha feito uma falta em Vartann. Um jogo de corpo que jogou o detetive longe. Falta anti-desportiva. Reposição de bola e uma linda cesta de três pontos de Vartann. Ele estava realmente inspirado aquela noite. Estava tão concentrado, que não reparou, mas Catherine estava vendo ele jogar. Passou o dia inteiro tentando ligar para ele, que tinha sumido do mapa. Não entendeu o porquê dele fazer aquilo. Foi depois do comentário que ela tinha feito durante o café da manhã.

_Droga. _

O comentário. Ela falou sem pensar. Só agora percebeu o que tinha falado. "Dormir sozinha, é claro. Dormir junto, acordar junto, ir trabalhar junto, é muito compromisso. E compromisso é o que eu não quero." Como ela fala aquilo na frente do seu namorado. Pensou "Lou ficou triste por causa desse comentário?" Acordou do seu pensamento com um grito, que parecia ser de dor. Era Vartann, atirado na quadra, e Baker, olhando com um sorriso mal no rosto. O banco do time de Vartann levantou rapidamente, querendo punição para Baker. E foi atendido. Baker tinha cometido a 5º falta pessoal. Estava fora do jogo. Bateu boca com o juiz e com os adversários. Chegou perto de Vartann, que levantava, e o empurrou com mais força, fazendo com que o detetive batesse forte com a cabeça no chão. Vartann ficou imóvel no chão. John e os outros reclamaram, e Adam Baker foi expulso da quadra. Seus colegas de time o repreenderam e ele saiu, abismado com a punição que tinha levado. Vartann ficou alguns minutos no banco, tomou um pouco de água, e quando se recuperou, voltou para o jogo. Ele usou toda a sua decepção, transformou em vontade e força e jogou o melhor, sendo o "cestinha do jogo", ganho de 104 a 87.  
O jogo tinha acabado, Vartann era cumprimentado pelo time adversário e pelo seu time. Nem esperou, saiu voando em direção ao vestiário. Saiu do banho e ficou parado um pouco. Ali, ele viu o efeito do empurrão. Vomitou um pouco e colocou uma bolsa de gelo, no lugar que estava dolorido. Seus colega o apoiavam.

JA: Lou, você jogou muito hoje!  
LG: Valeu toda a sua bravura, cara!  
AF: Espero que quando você jogar com a gente de novo, esteja inspirado.  
LV: Eu estar inspirado me custou um dor na perna e meu cérebro, que pode virar suco de tomate.  
JA: Está se sentindo bem? Ou é apenas um pretexto para fugir de Você-Sabe-Quem?  
LV: Não, estou me sentindo mal. E estou fugindo também. Mas estou me sentindo mal primeiro.  
AF: Samuel, chama uma ambulância agora!  
LV: Não precisa.  
LG: Cala a boca, Vartann. Você não está bem, vamos para o hospital.  
JA: Não dá tempo de chamar a ambulância. Vamos pegar o carro e voaremos para lá. Guarda as coisas dele e vamos.

Antes de eles saírem do vestiário, Vartann desmaiou. Eles o carregaram pra fora do vestiário as pressas.

JA: Sai da frente! Vamos, saiam da frente!

Catherine correu até o local, e somente viu Vartann desmaiado. O dono da quadra perguntou aos rapazes.

Dono: O que houve?  
AF: Sr. Shepherd, Lou está passando mal. A gente vai levar ele pro hospital agora.  
Dono: Vão logo, depois vocês me dêem notícias.  
SF: Pode deixar.

Catherine até que tentou falar com os amigos dele, mas não conseguiu. Viu que os homens tinham colocado ele dentro do próprio carro, ligaram as luzes e voaram. Ela, antes de ir para o hospital, passou no laboratório e avisou Grissom e Brass. Logo depois, rumou para o Desert Palm, atrás de alguma notícia. Chegando lá, os quatro amigos ainda estavam na sala de espera.

CW: John, por favor, me diz o que aconteceu?  
JA: Tudo o que eu sei, Catherine, é que ele foi empurrado, bateu a cabeça, e continuou jogando. Logo depois, ele reclamou que não estava passando bem no vestiário e apagou. Aí a gente trouxe ele para cá. Até agora, nenhuma informação, mas ele entrou em cirurgia. Estavam desconfiando que ele estava com uma hemorragia.  
CW: Meu Deus! - com a mão na boca. -

Ela ficou durante todo o procedimento cirurgico de Vartann na sala de espera, junto com os amigos do basquete e Grissom e Sara, que tinha ido para dar um apoio. Logo quando o médico apareceu, tudo se esclareceu.

Dr.: Alguém querendo saber notícias de Lou Vartann?  
JA: Todos nós, Dr. Sou John Anderson, amigo dele.  
Dr.: Sou Dr. Alexander Collins. Eu que fiz o atendimento inicial no Sr. Vartann e a cirurgia. Ele chegou inconsciente e desidratado.  
JA: Acabamos de sair de um jogo de basquete.  
Dr.: Desidratação foi resolvida. Logo após exames, detectamos uma hemorragia subdural.  
LG: Ele foi empurrado e caiu no chão, Dr..  
Dr.: Isso explica a hemorragia. Também houve um rompimento de uma úlcera nervosa, provavelmente por conta de algum pica estressante.  
GG: Ele é detetive da Polícia de Las Vegas.  
Dr.: É um fator. Trabalho estressante. Talvez o emocional dele também contabilizou para isso. E a úlcera é recente. Agora ele está estável, controlamos a hemorragia cirurgicamente, pois era o único jeito. Ele está sob o efeito da anestesia ainda, portanto, não posso deixar ainda que vocês fiquem com ele. Mas pelo vidro podem. Peço que vão em grupo de poucas pessoas, o olhem, e voltem para suas casas, não vale a pena ficar com ele aqui agora.  
LG: Muito obrigado, Dr. Collins.  
Dr.: Vocês salvaram a vida dele, senhores. Se tivessem esperado a ambulância, Sr. Vartann talvez não estivesse ainda entre a gente.  
JA: Obrigado mais uma vez.

O médico acenou com a cabeça e saiu. Os amigos se entreolharam e se abraçaram. Lou estava vivo. No hospital, mas vivo.

JB: Desculpem, sou Jim Brass, Polícia de Las Vegas. Vocês disseram que Vartann foi empurrado?  
JA: Sim. Primeiro, prazer, sou John Anderson. Estávamos jogando basquete, e Vartann estava arrebentando com o time adversário. Um jogador do time contrário, Adam Baker, fez uma falta e foi expulso. Não contente com ter feito Lou voar até a metade da quadra, ele empurrou Lou, nisso ele bateu a cabeça no chão da quadra.  
JB: Adam Baker.  
LG: Eu sou advogado. Pretendo processar Adam Baker.  
JB: Vou a casa de Adam Baker. Ele agrediu um oficial da lei, ainda que fora de serviço, mas causou um dano a ele. Deveria o acusar de tentativa de homicídio.  
JA: Obrigado.

Brass saiu. Logo, veio a chance de ir ver Vartann. Os amigos foram primeiro, depois foram para casa. Antes de sair, cumprimentaram a equipe, mas em Catherine eles deram um gelo. Logo depois, Grissom, Catherine e Sara entraram. Ela olhou pelo vidro o namorado. Vartann estava sob o efeito de anestesia, mas passava bem. Com alguns catéteres ligados ao seu peito, para monitoramento de batimentos, a cabeça enfaixada e uma espécie de sonda no nariz, que o ajudava a respirar. Catherine se limitou a derrubar algumas lágrimas, sendo consolada por Sara e Grissom. Logo depois, eles saíram do hospital.

CW: Não entendo. Lou era tão tranquilo. Desde quando ele arrumou uma úlcera nervosa?  
GG: Também achei estranho.  
SS: Não sei, mais acho que os amigos dele devem saber de algo que você não sabe.  
CW: Eu liguei para John hoje, durante aquele período de tempo em que Lou esteve fora de órbita. Ele falou que tinha conversado com ele pela manhã, e que Lou tinha ido para Henderson ver a irmã.  
GG: Desculpe falar isso, Catherine, mas depois que você fez aquele comentário no café-da-manhã hoje, Vartann não quis mais te atender.  
SS: Eu também reparei nisso.  
CW: Vocês acham?  
SS: Posso ser franca, Cath?  
CW: Ok.  
SS: Você pegou pesado falando aquilo. A gente sabe o quanto ele quer ter algo sério com você, e você fala que não quer compromisso, na nossa frente e na frente dele?  
CW: Mas eu não quero mesmo.  
GG: Que terminasse o namoro, Catherine. Desculpe me intrometer, mas poxa, ele é realmente apaixonado por você. Faz de tudo para tentar te agradar, e você fala isso na frente de todos?  
CW: Eu falei sem pensar. Mas achei que ele não iria levar a sério.  
SS: Você falou sério naquela hora. Não tinha como não levar a sério.

Catherine ficou pensativa até chegar em casa. No outro dia, foi chamada cedo a uma cena, e não pode ir no hospital. Quando chegou em casa, ligou para saber como ele estava.

Rec.: Hospital Desert Palm, boa tarde.  
CW: Boa tarde. Eu queria saber o estado de saúde de um paciente.  
Rec.: Pode dizer o nome, por favor, senhora?  
CW: Lou Vartann.  
Rec.: Lou Vartann. Ok. Ele foi admitido ontem, mas já deu alta, senhora.  
CW: Alta?  
Rec.: Sim. Foi verificado o estado dele e foi liberado para dar alta.  
CW: Ok. Muito obrigado.  
Rec.: De nada.

Catherine desligou o telefone. Pegou sua bolsa e as chaves do carro e dirigiu até a casa de Vartann. Entrou lá e viu John na cozinha.

CW: John?  
JA: Catherine? O que está fazendo aqui?  
CW: Vim ver o Lou. Como ele está?  
JA: Agora ele finalmente conseguiu dormir.  
CW: O que houve, John? Sinto ele estranho.  
JA: Não quero me meter, Catherine. O assunto é do Lou. Peraí, eu tinha chaveado a porta. Como entrou?  
CW: Tenho uma cópia.  
JA: Muito sério para uma pessoa que não quer nenhum tipo de compromisso.  
CW: Ele te contou.  
JA: Mas é claro que ele me contou. Somos praticamente irmãos. Ele está arrasado, Catherine.  
CW: Ele é dramático.  
JA: Não, ele te ama. É algo completamente diferente. Ele estava feliz, me contava que ele nunca tinha vivido com outra mulher o que viveu com você. E daí ele escuta que você não quer nada sério. Ele já sofreu o bastante com Rachel, Catherine.  
CW: Eu falei sem pensar, John.  
JA: As coisas sem pensar as vezes machucam. Ele pode se mostrar um ogro, mas ele é sentimental. Eu vou falar a verdade. Ele não foi para a casa da irmã.  
CW: Eu sabia.  
JA: Ele foi para a minha casa. Ele, depois que escutou o que você falou, foi lá e conversou um pouco comigo. Ele não queria falar ou ver você antes de pensar o que está fazendo e o que vai fazer. Ele pediu para descansar. E o fez. Ele dormiu do momento em que eu sai de casa para trabalhar até a hora em que eu cheguei. Ele estava, emocional e fisicamente cansado, um trapo. Ele só jogou o que jogou porque estava sentindo raiva.  
CW: Raiva de mim?  
JA: Não iria ser amor. Ele já tinha ido para o hospital uma vez, e agora piorou.  
CW: Eu... só queria conversar com ele.  
JA: Eu peço, por favor, deixe para conversar com ele quando ele estiver recuperado, sem incidência de nenhuma recaída. Ele precisa ficar bom de novo.  
CW: Eu entendo. - baixou a cabeça. -  
JA: Isso vai soar gay, mas eu amo esse cara, Catherine. Ele sempre esteve nas ruins e nas boas comigo. Ele é o irmão que eu nunca pude ter. Não me entenda mal, mas eu só quero o bem desse idiota.  
CW: Eu te entendo, John. Eu vou conversar com ele quando ele melhorar.  
JA: Obrigado.  
CW: Quem vai ficar cuidando dele? Se não tiver ninguém eu posso indicar alguém.  
JA: A irmã dele, Nancy, está vindo para cuidar dele.  
CW: Ah...ok.

Catherine mais uma vez baixou o olhar.

CW: Acho que...- entregando a chave da casa de Vartann. - ela vai precisar disso.  
JA: Não, fica com você. Eu ainda acredito que vocês vão voltar às boas. Além do mais, Nancy tem a cópia dela. Fique tranquila.  
CW: Ok. Até, John.  
JA: Até, Catherine.

Catherine saiu da casa de Vartann e entrou no carro. Dobrando a esquina, ela dirigia com seus olhos mareados. Chegou em casa e chorou. Tinha magoado Vartann, por não saber fazer comentários sem magoar as pessoas. A culpa pelo o que ocorreu com Vartann a assolava. Tomou um banho e voltou para o laboratório. Procurou por Grissom, que estava vendo o interrogatório de Adam Baker. Entrou na sala e olhou para o vidro. Ele a olhou e tentou falar algo.

CW: Não ouse dirigir a palavra a mim agora, por favor.  
GG: Ok.

Lá dentro, Brass conversava com Baker.

JB: Nome completo, idade e profissão.  
AB: Fala sério, eu não sou suspeito.  
JB: Quer ajuda?  
AB: Adam Baker, 39 anos, professor de artes marciais.  
JB: Sabe porque está aqui, Sr. Baker?  
AB: Não.  
JB: Conhece Lou Vartann?  
AB: Aquele otário chamou a Polícia? Fracote.  
JB: Você não sabe?  
AB: Sabe do quê?  
JB: Sabe qual é a ocupação do Sr. Vartann?  
AB: Nem quero saber daquele mané.  
JB: Lou Vartann é detetive da Polícia de Las Vegas.  
AB: O que? - se ajeitando na cadeira. -  
JB: Exato, meu senhor.  
AB: A partir daqui, não falo mais nada. Só com o meu advogado.  
JB: Sem problemas. Vamos chamá-lo.

Em torno de 20 minutos, o advogado de Baker estava na delegacia e falava com o cliente. Pediu para Brass voltar a sala.

DO: Dean O'Connell, advogado do Sr. Baker.  
JB: Jim Brass.  
DO: Meu cliente quer cooperar, mas antes qual o motivo de ele estar na delegacia?  
JB: Nós pedimos para ele nos acompanhar para averiguar alguns detalhes.  
DO: Por favor, pode começar.  
JB: Por favor, me conte o que ocorreu na noite de ontem na quadra de basquete, Sr. Baker.  
AB. - olhando para o advogado, que acenou com a cabeça. - Estávamos jogando basquete, eu usei meu corpo para bloquear Vartann e ele caiu. O juiz deu falta e eu saí do jogo. Ele me provocou e eu dei um soco no estômago dele.  
JB: Não foi bem assim, né?  
DO: Por favor, Capitão, queira ser mais direto.  
JB: Ok, temos testemunhas que contam a mesma história. Você fez a falta no Det. Vartann, reclamou da marcação da mesma, e depois que foi expulso, deu um empurrão no Det., que estava se recuperando da primeira queda.  
AB: Que seja. Aquele idiota mereceu.  
DO: Ok, a partir daqui meu cliente não falará mais nada.  
JB: Nem que ele falasse. Está detido por tentativa de homicídio.  
AB: O que?  
DO: Isso é arbitrário.  
JB: O Det. Vartann, logo depois que seu cliente deu o empurrão nele, teve uma hemorragia subdural e teve de passar por cirurgia. Por conta desse empurrão, meu caro. Portanto, é tentativa de homicídio. Pode levar o dito cujo.

Enquanto ele era preso, e liam seus direitos, Catherine virou para Grissom e falou.

CW: Se tiver julgamento, eu quero testemunhar.  
GG: Por que?  
CW: Eu vi esse imbecil bater em todo o jogo ontem. E vi o soco.  
GG: Você é quem sabe.

Algumas semanas se passaram. Vartann estava bem melhor. Estava arrumando suas coisas. Voltaria ao trabalho amanhã. Descobriu que Adam Baker tinha pego um tempo em cadeia por lhe bater. Estava mais aliviado. Pelo menos não teria lesões mais sérias no basquete. Sua campanhia tocou. Achou que era John, que tinha combinado de ir em sua casa para conversarem. Abriu a porta e era Catherine. Ele baixou o olhar e a olhou novamente.

LV: Catherine?  
CW: Oi Lou. Como você está?  
LV: Bem.  
CW: Posso entrar? Preciso conversar com você.  
LV: Entre.

Ela entrou na casa. O ambiente estava mais diferente. Ele estava mais diferente. Mais magro e com uma barba por fazer.

LV: Em que posso te ajudar?  
CW: Lou, me desculpe. Eu não quero, de forma alguma, te constranger na frente da equipe. Mas me senti culpada por tudo que ocorreu com você.  
LV: A culpa não foi sua. É o meu organismo idiota que quando eu tenho uma decepção, haje de forma fraca.  
CW: Me desculpe por ter falado aquilo. Não queria ter te ofendido, pois sei que o fiz. Eu.. fiquei todo esse tempo, pensando em uma forma de me desculpar com você.  
LV: Está tudo bem, Catherine. Só que eu, mais uma vez na minha vida, me decepcionei amorosamente. Achei que tinhamos algo bom entre a gente, mas me enganei.  
CW: Eu sei que não queria compromisso...  
LV: E eu sei que continua não querendo. É o seu jeito de viver, Catherine. Desculpe, mas se você gosta desse tipo de relacionamento, então não temos nada em comum. É melhor colocarmos um ponto final nisso. Sem mágoas, sem ressentimentos. Apenas não dá mais.  
CW: Lou...  
LV: Eu te amo, Catherine. Eu realmente te amo, mas eu queria que durasse. Sinto que com você, minha vida tinha sentido. Mas não deu, e não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Catherine baixou a cabeça. Devolveu a chave da casa de Vartann e o olhou pela ultima vez.

CW: Obrigado pelo tempo que passamos juntos. Foi ótimo e me senti muito bem com você do meu lado.

Ela saiu da casa dele chorando. Ele, com vontade de desfazer tudo que tinha falado, mas não adiantava. Ela não queria um compromisso sério, ele queria.

Meses se passaram. Vartann e Catherine tinham apenas contato profissional. Nem em almoços e jantares da equipe Vartann ia, para não ter de ver Catherine do jeito que ele sempre gostou. Se estivessem juntos, fariam 6 meses de namoro naquele dia. Vartann estava na quadra. Não tinha jogo, mas ele precisava relaxar urgentemente, ou teria outra passagem logo pelo hospital. Ele continuava a tomar os remédios, mas agora parecia que os mesmos nem faziam efeito. O vazio tomava conta de si, desde que seu namoro com Catherine tinha acabado. Ele estava arremessando na cesta quando começou uma chuva forte. Ele se xingou mentalmente por ter vindo sem carro e sem guarda-chuva. Ficou ainda alguns minutos e saiu chuva afora. Estava todo molhado, com a eminência de pegar uma pneumonia forte, mas estava pouco se importando. Foi quando escutou uma voz muito conhecida. Não tinha percebido, mas estava na rua de Catherine, mais precisamente na frente da casa dela. E foi ela que tinha o chamado para dentro de casa.

CW: Você está louco em andar nessa chuva? Vai pegar uma pneumonia.  
LV: Fui para a quadra sem carro e guarda-chuva. Sai na chuva porque iria me atrasar para o trabalho.  
CW: Não ficou sabendo?  
LV: Do que?  
CW: Cancelaram o nosso turno. Turno do dia ira nos cobrir.  
LV: Por que?  
CW: Nâo sei. Mas entre logo.

Vartann entrou na casa.

LV: Estou encharcado, Catherine. Vou molhar toda a sua casa.  
CW: Não se importe com isso. Vá para o banheiro e tire essa roupa molhada.

Ele foi e ela andou até o seu quarto, pegando um roupão que ele usava quando estava ali. Bateu na porta e alcançou para ele.

LV: Obrigado.  
CW: Me dê suas roupas, vou colocar na secadora.

Ele entregou o calção e a camiseta para Catherine. E pôs o roupão.

CW: Fique perto da lareira. Você tem que se aquecer.  
LV: Obrigado.  
CW: Não há de quê.

O silêncio incômodo reinava no ambiente. A chuva não passava, ele não desviava o olhar da lareira e ela não desviava o olhar da revista. Tá, algumas vezes ela desviou o olhar para ele. Desde que eles tinham terminado, ela tinha sentido uma diferença na sua vida. Estava mais sombria. Quando estava com Vartann, ela se sentia bem, completa. Se perguntou se ficaria sozinha para sempre. E lembrou que o cara que está de roupão, sentado no seu sofá se aquecendo no calor da lareira falou uma vez para ela que queria que o relacionamento dos dois fosse eterno enquanto durasse. E quando terminou, tudo ficou mais cinza. Chegou a conclusão de que era um compromisso de que ela precisava. Tudo que ela não queria era um compromisso, mas era o que ela precisava. Um compromisso com alguém que pudesse lhe fazer feliz. E esse alguém, bom, esse alguém era Lou Vartann.

Ela se levantou, andou até ele, que levantou a cabeça e viu ela a centímetros de sua boca. Os lábios dela entraram em contato com os seus, uma onda de sentimentos misturados com a adrenalina que era beijar a boca daquela mulher, tudo voltou a tona. Eles precisavam de ar, então se separaram.

LV: Cath...  
CW: Shh... - colocando o dedo sobre seus lábios. - Não fala nada. Só escuta. Esses meses que eu fiquei longe de você serviram para algo. Para me mostrar que eu não posso ficar longe de você. Com você, eu me senti tão bem, nunca senti isso por ninguém e com ninguém. Por você eu firmo um compromisso de te amar, Lou. Porque eu descobri que eu te amo, e quero ficar com você pra sempre. Eu firmo o compromisso de ficar com você para sempre, enquanto durar.

Vartann a segurou pela cintura e fez ela sentar em seu colo.

LV: Eu te amo, Catherine. E o que você falou e música para os meus ouvidos. Namora comigo?  
CW: É claro. - o beijando. -

O beijo foi ficando mais intenso, e o que era apenas um mero roçar de lábios se transformou em uma troca de juras de amor em meio a gemidos e carícias de dois seres nus sobre a cama do quarto de Catherine. Lou amava Catherine e Catherine amava Lou. Esse era o compromisso de cada um. De se amarem, que fosse eterno enquanto durasse, e dependendo deles, iria durar.

_**FIM**_


End file.
